


Kisses from Enjolras

by HelloThereAlisha



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Courfeyrac is awesome, Enjolras lost a bet, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, There's a lot of kissing, but it really is e/R dont worry, even the one with Feuilly okay!, or at least attempt at humor, the rest of the kisses are all platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloThereAlisha/pseuds/HelloThereAlisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Courfeyrac is a bastard who decided to study, and Enjorlas really never does learn his lesson about making bets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses from Enjolras

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I just wanted an excuse to write Enjolras kissing everyone. *Hides behind computer screen* Don't judge me too much.

"No, no, no." Enjolras said, shaking his head. "There is no way you're scoring higher than me." Enjolras said, leaning back in his chair.  
"I wouldn't be so sure man, I actually studied this time." Courfeyrac said with a big smile.  
This particular class wasn't Enjolras' strong point, but he still always got A's. Always.  
And Courfeyrac is the kind of guy who's happy if it's a passing grade. All through school, his grades were C's. C is for Courfyerac so he was always happy with that. There is no way he's scoring higher than Enjolras, even if he did study. He was more likely to be struck by lightning then score a higher score than Enjolras.  
"Wanna bet on it?" Courfeyrac said, with a spark in his eyes.  
Enjolras knew bets were always a bad omen for him. Just think of the money he's lost and the stupid things he's had to do. (The guys will never live down the dress he had to wear to spring formal sophomore year of high school.) True, all those bets were things that were in Courfeyrac's favor. He just had to prove him wrong and so he ended up going with it, which he has now learned, is a bad idea. This is different! This bet he is obviously going to win.  
"Deal," Enjolras said with a smirk, "If-- I'm sorry, _when_ you lose, you have to give me back my telescope."  
"Really man? Is that the best you've got? Nothing humiliating or-"  
"You stole my $200 telescope in the fourth grade and you never gave it back!" Enjolras said pouting.  
"I didn't steal it. I was just borrowing it!"  
"You've had it for ten years."  
"Okay, fine. But if you lose... hmmm what should you do?" Courfeyrac said, stroking his incredibly long imaginary beard.  
"Ah! I got it! The carnival's coming up." Courfeyrac said with a smirk. The Amis run a carnival each year in the college parking lot. It's fun and an effective way to raise money for the club. Making things like pamphlets and T-shirts and signs for rallies were expensive. A lot of people showed up to the carnival, though, so they always managed to pull through.  
"So?" Enjolras asked.  
"So... If you lose, then you're opening a kissing booth."  
"A kissing booth? Deal!" Enjolras said shaking Courfeyrac's hand, "When we get our test scores back tomorrow, I shall finally be reunited with Scoppy!"  
"Dude, did you just call your telescope 'Scoppy'?"  
"Shut up!"

~ ~ ~ 

Enjolras stared at the papers with utter shock, his eyes so wide it looked as though his eyeballs were about to burst out of their sockets.  
No, no, no! This can't be happening! He thought, running a hand through his hair and furrowing his eyebrows.  
"How?" Enjolras said, looking at Courfeyrac's test score. Courfeyrac just smirked and shrugged.  
"You cheated didn't you? There's no other explanation for getting a 97%!"  
"Oh, but there is, my good friend. I studied."  
"And why would you do that? You never study."  
"Because there's this cute girl at the library who I'm trying to get to go on a date with me" Courfeyrac said, "But when I tried to lure her in with me charm she said she wasn't interested, so I went to the library and tried the whole 'that's not the real me' approach. Well, she said she wasn't dumb enough to buy it. So me being me, of course, excepted the challenge, played dumb and opened up the textbook. Well, there wasn't anything better to do, so I guess I just ended up actually studying. If you must know, I did end up with her number, and hey, a better score then you too! Studying actually does bring one sucuess! Who knew?!"  
Enjolras stared as his paper again. The hard part to grasp is by how little he lost. His score was actually just as good as Courfeyrac's, just a tiny bit less. It was microscopic! That's what made Enjolras so upset.  
"I won! I won!" Courfeyrac chanted.  
"I hate you,"  
"Is this hatred fueled by Scoppy, or the kissing booth!"  
"Both!" Enjolras said, scowling.  
"Oh, Enjy misses his poor Scoopy!"  
"Don't call me 'Enjy'! And it's Scoppy not Scoopy! What kind of a weird-ass name's Scoopy? And I was in the fourth grade when I gave it that name, Courf, stop giving me that look!"   
"You need to get over that damn telescope,"  
"Ten years!" Enjolras exclaimed.  
"I won! I won!" Courfeyrac chanted again, "In French! J'ai gagné!"  
"You are so annoying."  
Courfeyrac broke out into a happy dance. Jumping up and down and making a stupid face.  
"Why is Courf shuffling." Eponine said, walking by them.  
"Teach me how to dougie. Teach me- teach me how to dougie." Courfeyrac said, transitioning to a new move.  
"Courfyerac, that's so out of date," Eponine remarked, confused. She turned to Enjolras and pointed back and Couryferac, expecting an explanation.  
Enjolras handed her the papers and hit his forehead with his palm.  
"You got a 96%" Eponine said out loud, as she read the score. She flipped to the next paper. He eyes grew wide, "and Courf got a fucking 97%?! What the-"  
"I know!" Courfeyrac said with a smirk, he commenced to Harlem shake "Shocking discovery: Studying actually works! I won, you lost!"  
"Shut up," Enjolras said narrowing his eyes.  
"Oh, and by so close." Eponine said.  
"Ha!" Courfeyrac exclaimed. He was still dancing, the bastard. He was such a sore winner it was ridiculous.  
"So, what does loser have to do?" Eponine asked, amused.  
"Kissing booth at the carnival!" Courfeyrac sang.  
Eponine couldn't control herself as she bursted into giggles. She whipped out her phone and texted Grantaire.  
"Heads up, E is going to have a kissing booth at the carnival. Buy Chap-stick."  
Her habit of mouthing out her words as she typed slipped and Enjolras looked at her like she was crazy.  
"Who'd you text that to?"  
"Nobody," she said, shoving her phone into her pocket.  
"It was Grantaire, wasn't it?" Courfeyrac asked. He was now doing some sort of strange salsa step.  
"Would you quit the happy dancing already?" Enjolras snapped, annoyed.  
"There is no such thing as dancing!" Courfeyrac sang, shimmying.  
"This is going to be great!" Eponine said.  
"What is?" Combeferre said, walking up to them.  
"Enjolras is going to have a kissing booth at this years carnival!" Eponine said. Combeferre looked at Courfeyrac and the way he was dancing and Enjolras and the way Enjolras was glaring at him.  
"You lost a bet, didn't you?" Combeferre said, crossing his arms across his chest.  
"No... Maybe... Yes...Ugh!"  
"I've told you a thousand time! Don't bet on things, you lose 75% of the time." He turned to Eponine, "You'd think after wearing a dress to spring formal he'd learn his lesson."  
"This time was different! This time was-"  
"Just like the other 3/4 times you've lost?" Eponine said.  
"Yeah, pretty much," Combeferre agreed.  
"You know what? I've had enough of this! I'm leaving." Enjolras said, walking way. Halfway down the hall and he realized that he was standing by his locker two seconds ago because he needed to put his books away. Damn it! So much for a dramatic exit.  
"I forgot to put this away," Enjolras said, in the same, stern tone as he walked back. He opened his locker angrily and placed the books in it. They just slipped out and nearly fell to the ground if Enjolras didn't catch them.  
"Damn it!" Enjolras muttered underneath his breath a he tried to have them in the locker again. the same thing happened.  
"Stay in the locker! Ugh!"  
Third time was the charm. Sort of. The books only stayed in place because he slammed the door fast enough this time.  
His jacket got caught in the door, though.  
"Ugh!" He let out a frustrated yell as he tugged his jacket free with much difficulty while Combeferre and Eponine stood by and watched him, amused.  
"Stupid jacket!" He said tugging harder. Once he was free, he turned and started walking.  
"And Courfeyrac, for the love of God, stop twerking!" Enjolras shouted just before disappearing down the corner. 

~ ~ ~ 

The kissing booth had a pretty decent line. They were all girls who giggled when they looked at him. Girls who Enjolras didn't want to kiss.  
I'm gay. Why am I going this? Enjolras thought as he went through girl after girl. The first boy who walked up to the kissing booth took Enjolras by surprise.  
"'Ferre? Ya want a kiss?" Enjolras said, raising an eyebrow.  
"It's for the cause." Combeferre said, with a shrug. He dropped his 50 cents the jar.  
"Right," Enjolras said as he pecked a kiss on his best friends cheek. "Thank you very much, sir."  
"No problem at all." Combeferre said. "So, you having fun?"  
"No," Enjolras said, with a frown.  
"All the girls are." Combeferre said, placing his hand on Enjolras' arm. "Hi Enjolras," he said, imitating the way the girls all talked nervously before putting their money in the jar.  
"Shut up," Enjolras said, but he was smiling slightly. Combeferre chuckled.  
"Bye, Enj. Have fun kissing strangers!" Combeferre said walking away.  
"Bye," Enjolras said, waving.

Eponine walked over.  
"Hey, there."  
"Hi," Enjolras said shyly. Eponine read the sign:

A kiss on the cheek................50 cents  
A kiss on the lips................... $1.00  
A kiss with tongue................ $5.00  
5 min. of kissing.....................$10.00

She pulled 50 cents out her pocket.  
Enjolras leaned over and pecked her lightly on her check. She smiled and her dimples showed. Eponine pinched Enjolras' cheek, and he looked at her like his mother would when she'd fix his hair in public during his childhood.  
"Now if only Pontmercy'll open up a kissing booth," She said with a sigh. Enjolras smiled.  
"Cosette would kill him." He remarked.

Or maybe not. 

Cosette came by a bit later, holding hands with Marius. She places 50 cents in the jar, just like Eponine and brushed a blonde curl away from her cheek. Enjolras smirked at Marius before swooping in to kiss Cosette on the cheek. Marius tried his best not to look jealous.  
"Oh, C'mon!" Cosette said, seeing his face afterwards, "You such a sour sport."  
"No, I'm not!" Marius said, "See look, I don't even care. I don't." He said, crossing his hands over his chest and trying his best to look unaffected.  
"If you don't care and you're such a good sport, then you kiss Enjolras." Cosette said with a smirk.  
"Alright, then." Marius said pulling out 50 cents.  
"Ah, ah, ah!" Cosette said, shaking a finger. "Give him a dollar."  
Both boys stared at her wide eyed.  
"What?" They both said at the same time.  
"You heard me! Pucker up!"  
"Okay," Marius said, hesitating a little. He placed a dollar in the jar and took a deep breath. "Just to prove to you what a good sport I am,"  
"Oh, god!" Enjolras whispered, "Are you really that scared of your girlfriend?"  
"I'm proving a point, I'm not scared of her... that much.... oh, stop it!" Marius whispered back.  
"Shame, Pontmercy," Enjorlas said.  
Marius stepped closer. Enjolras made a face of disgust.  
"Well, thanks. I have feelings!" Marius said.  
"You're straight! Why do you care if I want to kiss you or not?" Enjolras asked slightly amused.  
"It still hurts my feelings."  
"Which I don't really care for,"  
"Gosh, you're so mean to-"  
"Would you guys just kiss already?" Cosette said, pushing Marius forward so he was leaning over the table, inches away from Enjolras. She watched while Enjolras slowly leaned in pressed his lips to Marius'. Marius hands were on his shoulder, which he didn't notice until after the kiss was over and their eyes were open. His hands rushed back to his side.  
Cosette was laughing so hard it looked as though she were to fall to the floor. Marius stood there, redder than a tomato and too embarrassed to move his legs. Cosette grabbed him hand and walked away, still laughing. 

Bahorel walked in with some girl on his arm. She asked for a kiss with tongue.  
"God, that was hot," Bahorel said once it was done. Enjolras rolled his eyes.  
"And you?" The girl asked.  
Bahorel looked at her with furrowed eyebrows.  
"What? No."  
"Oh, C'mon. Just give him 50 cents. A peck on the check."  
"What's with all these girls and wanting to watch me kiss guys?" Enjolras wondered out loud.  
"Ya know," The girl said with big eyes, "I think that'd be really hot, but if you're uncomfortable with it, or, like, just not game enough, then that's fine, you don't have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable"  
Not game enough? Who is this girl and what is she saying? No way Bahorel would--  
Enjolras thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Bahorel's 50 cents dropping into the jar.  
Enjolras rolled his eyes, then leaned in to pecked him on the check.  
When they turned around, the girl winked. At Bahorel or at Enjorlas, they weren't really sure, but Bahorel was happy to just take her by the hand and walk away all the same.

After that a few more girls had come by, gotten their kissed and left, giggling. Jehan jumped over from the stand where he was selling flowers and walked over.  
"A kiss on the cheek, please." He asked.  
"That'll be 50 cents." Enjolras said.  
"Ooh!" Jehan said, suddenly. "Can I give you 10 bucks to braid you hair, too?"  
"10 bucks? To braid my hair?" Enjolras asked.  
"Please?" Jehan begged.  
Jehan has always wanted to braid Enjolras shoulder length blonde hair. Enjolras always said no, but for ten bucks? Hey, it was for the cause.  
"I've got to warn you, I'm taking it out after you're done." Enjolras said.  
"No, problem. I'll just take a picture and then I'll have it forever. Besides, it's more about the feeling you get when braiding someone's hair that I love." Jehan said. He put $10.50 in the jar, then commenced to quickly braid Enjolras golden hair with is skillful, petite fingers.  
"Your hair's really soft," Jehan said, smiling.  
Enjolras rolled his eyes, but found himself smiling, too. When Jehan was done braiding, he tucked a flower behind Enjolras ear.  
Enjolras leaned in and kissed Jehan on the cheek. Jehan smiled at him warmly, and giggled.  
He took his phone out to take the picture.  
"Smile,"  
Enjolras smiled just ever so slightly. Jehan put his phone down and frowned.  
"C'mon, smile like you mean it."  
"Don't push it, Jehan."  
"Okay, okay."  
The picture was taken and Jehan looked at it with satisfaction.  
"Thanks! Bye!" Jehan said, walking away. 

A while later, Enjolras had a visitor who might have cause a slight blush to appear on his cheeks.  
"Feuillly?" Enjolras said, with a bit of a smile.  
Feuilly smiled back, bowed his head, and dropped 50 cents.  
"Hi, Enjolras." Feuilly said. Everyone knew that Feuilly was someone who Enjolras admired a great deal. He was pretty high up there with Enjorlas role models, and though Feuilly would just scoff and laugh whenever Enjolras would tell him this, Enjolras won't stop saying so, because it's true! This may be why Enjorlas can't seam to wipe of the nervous smile as he leaned in and pecked Feuilly's stubble covered cheek. When he pulled away, he still couldn't help but smile. It eased his nerves when he was Feuilly was smiling back.  
"Thanks," Enjorlas said, rubbing the back of his neck "For the donation, that is."  
"Uh-huh," Feuilly said, politely, "Bye, Enj."  
"Bye,"

Musichetta was in the middle of a fight with Joly and Bossuet. The three of them usually adored each other, but when Musichetta thinks she's right, she will stretch it out until the boys come begging for forgiveness. Judging by the way she walked a few feet ahead of both the boys, Enjolras sees they haven't made up yet.  
When Joly and Bossuet realized where Musichetta was headed, they looked at each other, then at Musichetta, in utter disbelief.  
"You wouldn't!" Joly said.  
Musichetta turned to them and glared.  
"Oh, you bet I would!" She put five dollars into the jar, "Just watch me."  
Without warning, Musichetta pulled Enjolras by his shirt in for a sloppy open mouthed kiss. Musichetta doesn't fool around! There was tongue and teeth, passion and heat all for a few second before she pulled away and let go of her grip on Enjolras shirt. She didn't even look at him afterwards, just turned around and looked at the boys with an 'I told you so,' grin on her face.  
Enjolras just stood there looking dazed and confused as she walked away.  
"Would you do this if you were mad?" Bossuet asked Joly.  
"Of course not," Joly said, folding his arms over his chest, "He's been kissing people all day, there's no way I'm risking catching Mono!"  
"We should go after her and just apologize."  
"But we didn't do anything wro-" Joly stated but then cut himself off, "Yeah, let's go."

Courfeyrac walked by and winked at Enjolras.  
"Why, hello there, Enjy." Courfeyrac said in the voice of a schoolgirl who's got a crush.  
"Don't call me that,"  
"Enjy-wengy." Courfeyrac said in that same annoying voice, swaying back and forth. He pinched Enjolras cheek and Enjolras snarled.  
"Shut the hell up."  
"Mmm... Let's see." Courfeyrac said, looking at the sign (even though he's the one who made it).  
He dropped 10 dollars and Enjolras looks at him like he's crazy.  
Courfeyrac just winks at him again.  
Enjolras takes a deep breath.  
He tries to pucker his lips slightly but he couldn't with Courfeyrac looking at him with that irritating 'come hither face'.  
"Shit," he mutters under his breath and Courfeyrac laughs.  
It takes Courfeyrac a moment to contain himself. It take Enjolras a few moments longer to lean back in for a kiss because Couryferac is making that damn come hither face again!  
Enjolras closes his eyes and leans in for a kiss.  
Instead if lips, he feels a hard slap across his face.  
"Who do you think you are?" Courfeyrac said.  
"You... You payed and... and- this is a kissing booth." Enjorlas said with his hand on his cheek, a bit shocked that Courfeyac slapping him so hard.  
"That was a donation!" Courfeyrac said, "What kind of a girl do you take me for?"  
Enjorlas shook his head. Why is is friends with this doof.  
"You can't get with this?" Courfeyrac said in his 'black lady,' voice.  
"Courfeyrac, you're not Queen Latifah." Enjolras said rolling his eyes, "And how dare you slap me?"  
"Oh, stop your complaining and get to work. I already payed you."  
"Uh... what do you want?" Enjolras asked, confused, "You gave me 10 dollars."  
"$9.50 of which was a donation. You're welcome. I know, I know. I am so generous." Courfeyrac said with a smile.  
Enjolras rolled his eyes and placed a kiss in Courfeyrac's cheek.  
"And so modest too." Enjolras said sarcastically.  
"And you love me," Courfeyrac said.  
"Bye, Courf." Enjolras said, telling him to leave.  
"I see how it is. Well then!" Courfeyrac said, sticking his chest out and walking away with his head high. Enjolras shook his head and wondered why he's got such strange friends. 

It was beginning to get dark, now. Enjolras only had to say there for another half hour tops and then his misery will finally end. At this point, most people had gone home, so the lot was rather vacant.  
Eponine was pulling on Grantaire's arm. Her body was leaning over so if Grantaire were to give in, she's fall of her rear.  
"Grantaire!" She said, "C'mon!"  
"No!" Grantaire said, just as stubborn, "I can't do this!"  
"Yes, you can!" She said, tugging him forward. "Just remember what all we talked about!"  
"No!" Grantaire said, "I... Won't... Go!" Eponine pushed him and he stumbled forwards a the few more steps it took to be stand in front of Enjolras booth.  
"Hi," Enjolras said with a small smile. He was smiling at the fact Eponine had to pull him here, and the way that he was struggling was rather amusing. He certainly was not smiling because Grantaire was finally here. Of course not. That's totally not the reason at all.  
"Hi," Grantaire said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, bye!"  
"Oh, no you don't!" Eponine said, pushing him when he tried to turn away.  
"Ouch, you really don't want to kiss me, do you?" Enjolras said.  
"Nope. Drunks don't kiss gods. Let's go, 'Ponine," He said, walking away, but Eponine grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back.  
She had to give him a talk about how he's gotta grow some balls to which Grantaire said that balls are sensitive, that's a stupid saying. Eponine told him to shut up. She dragged him here and now she wasn't going to let Grantaire leave without kissing his the guy he's been head over heels in love with for years.  
Grantaire took a deep breath and bit his lip as he looked at Enjolras, who was actually smiling at him. That made him smile, too. A big grin from ear to ear. He had trouble wiping it off his face, so he looked down at his shoes as he dropped in his 50 cents.  
"What? Is that it?" Eponine said. "Oh, come on! You can do-"  
"Shut it, Eponine!" Grantaire said, turning around to shoot her.  
"Okay, okay." She said, backing away, "I'll give you two your... space." She said as she disappeared behind the corner.  
Grantaire heaved another sigh. This is his only shot to kiss Enjolras. He knows that. It's a golden opportunity and he's shouldn't let it go to waste. He's going to do it. He is going to do it! He takes the ten dollars out of his pocket at puts it in the jar.  
Enjolras doesn't look annoyed or irritated like how Grantaire thought he'd be. He just closed his eyes and leaned in for a kiss, and Grantaire kept his eyes open, staring at Enjolras as he crept close, until their lips were touching. He felt a sudden bit of shock, in disbelief of this actually happening, but closed his eyes and relaxed into the kiss. Grantaire's hands found it's way to Enjolras hair. His golden locks are just as soft as they look. Enjolras placed his hand on Grantaire's arm, and Grantaire could feel his legs go weak a little.  
Grantaire licked Enjolras bottom lip, and Enjolras' mouth opened in response. Enjolras gently glided his tongue across Grantaire's mouth. They kissed with heat and need and Enjolras head was spinning. He spent the whole day kissing people, and never once did a spark go through him. Now it did. Grantiare's lips sent a spark through him and damn it! He's done so well to push aside the feelings he's told himself he didn't have for Grantaire! He's done so well, but he just couldn't do it anymore. Grantaire's lips were soft and sweet against his even if they did taste faintly of wine. Screw it, this felt right. It felt so right. It was way over five minutes now, the best more than five minutes of Enjolras life.  
The only thing that stopped that moment of pure bliss was the human need for air. Once they parted, Grantaire looked at Enjolras with a shy smile.  
"Well, um... I'll just- just leave now,"  
Enjolras grabbed Grantaire's wrist and yanked him back.  
"What is it?" Grantaire asked in a shy voice.  
"I just kinda thought I should let you know," Enjolras said, his eyes down casted. When he looked up at him, he found himself staring into Grantaire's stunningly blue eye, " I.... I liked it."  
"What? Really?"  
Enjolras nodded his head.  
"A lot." He added.  
"I... I like you." Grantaire said. As if it wasn't already completely obvious, Grantiare might have added if he could form proper sentences right now.  
"Really?" Enjolras asked, as if he didn't already know. They both smile and let out a small laugh. Grantaire bits his lip to keep from excessive smiling as he nodded his head.  
"A lot," he adds. And then he leans in for another kiss. Just before their lips touch, they hear a chorus of "Aw's"  
Grantaire turns around and they look behind them. They're all there, hiding behind the corner. Courfeyrac's even got his camera in his hand.  
"Come out, you guys," Enjolras said, annoyed.  
"We can see you." Grantiare adds.  
One by one they all walk out, bowing their head like they were ashamed for spying on them, but their smiles said otherwise.  
"I believe we were in the middle of something?" Grantaire said, turning back to Enjolras.  
"I believe you're right." Enjolras says.  
Courfeyrac sneaks closer with his camera and Enjolras' eyes go from Grantaire to the camera.  
"Uh-uh," Enjolras says, covering the camera with his hand as he pressed his lips against Grantaire's. On one hand it was the cliché cover the camera, cliché kiss at the carnival type of situation, but it just added to how perfect it was. 

Maybe, not all lost bets are so bad. Enjolras may not have gotten back Scoppy, but he got Grantaire, which was a hundred times better.

**Author's Note:**

> Just humorous fluff... or I at least hope it's humorous... I tend to think I'm funnier then I actually am. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! :D


End file.
